The present invention relates to a cable connection structural body, particularly to a cable connection structural body that is used for connecting a multi-core cable having a plurality of signal lines to a substrate.
The present invention also relates to a cable connector that establishes connection of a multi-core cable using a cable connection structural body.
As a cable connection structure used for connecting a multi-core cable to a substrate, for instance, JP 2014-132588 A discloses the structure in which central conductors 3 of a plurality of coaxial cables 2 of a multi-core cable 1 are separately connected to corresponding signal electrodes 5 of a substrate 4 by soldering and external conductors 6 of the coaxial cables 2 are connected to a ground electrode 7 of the substrate 4 by soldering, as shown in FIG. 13.
When the multi-core cable 1 is connected to the substrate 4, internal insulators 8 disposed between the central conductors 3 and the external conductors 6 of the relevant coaxial cables 2 are first positioned by being attached onto a surface of the substrate 4 at a position between the signal electrodes 5 and the ground electrode 7 by a positioning means 9 such as an adhesive or a double-sided adhesive tape. In this state, the central conductors 3 of the coaxial cables 2 are arranged at an arrangement pitch of the signal electrodes 5 of the substrate 4 and connected to the corresponding signal electrodes 5 by soldering, and in addition, the external conductors 6 of the coaxial cables 2 are connected to the ground electrode 7 of the substrate 4 by soldering.
By thus positioning the internal insulators 8 of the coaxial cables 2, it is possible to perform solder connection of the central conductors 3 and the external conductors 6 of the coaxial cables 2 while preventing misalignment of the coaxial cables 2.
Since, however, the internal insulators 8 of the coaxial cables 2 need to be attached to the surface of the substrate 4 by using the positioning means 9 such as an adhesive or a double-sided adhesive tape, the positioning process requires much time and work, which makes the whole connecting operation complicated.